Larva
} | name = Larva | gameimage = LarvaIcon.png | cardimage = Larva.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 25 | description = Spawn an Infested pod that erupts with tendrils, latches onto nearby enemies and pulls them in. | strength = | duration = 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 s | range = 8 / 9 / 10 / 12 m | info = *Nidus ejects an infested larva toward the targeted location over unrestricted range. Upon impact or reactivation, the larva rapidly matures into a floating mass of infested tentacles that sprouts tendrils to grab all enemies within a radius of 8 / 9 / 10 / 12 meters. Affected enemies are forcibly ragdolled and pulled into the mass, becoming unable to move or attack while grotesquely meshing together within the writhing whirlpool of flesh. Larva will wither away when it has no enemies to grip, is cast when no enemies are in range, or after ' 4 / 5 / 6 / 7' seconds have elapsed. **Grab radius is affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Enemies must be within range and line-of-sight of the larva to be pulled in. Larva will only grab enemies when it spawns. **Grabbed enemies can still take damage from normal sources. **Grabbed enemies drop to the ground upon Larva expiration. **Affects both ground and flying enemies. *Enemies gripped by tendrils will float helplessly and rotate around the Larva, similar to the Vortex portion of and . Dealing damage or killing enemies in this mass can cause other affected enemies to bounce outward, swing wildly in an orbit, then be pulled back in. *If enemies cannot be ragdolled by Larva after being attached to tendrils, they will be released after 3 seconds. *Enemies grabbed by Larva are alerted to the player's presence. *Enemies latched onto by its tendrils visually appear to be covered in infestation, while robotic targets appear encrusted in rust. *Larva is a One-Handed Action and can be cast while in midair. *Cannot be recast while active. *Can be reactivated during flight to mature before impact. | stance = | augment = | tips = *Combine with to deal high damage to multiple enemies and earn Mutation stacks quickly. *It is highly recommended to build for range to allow Larva to catch as many enemies as possible. *Weapons and abilities with splash damage and/or Punch Through can be used to quickly dispatch enemies stuck in Larva. *When Larva expires, enemies will drop to the ground and begin to recover from their ragdoll state. Recast Larva to immediately disable them again. *Combine with to group up enemies for your Maggots to feast and explode on. *Maggots underneath or attached to enemies in this infested mass will hit all enemies when they are detonated by Virulence, dealing high damage and collecting hits for stacks very quickly as each explosion counts as 1 hit to all enemies in its splash radius. *Enemies linked to Ancient Healers are immune to the ragdoll and pull effects and are not disabled, but will remain attached to tendrils showing their positions. *Larva will attach to enemies affected by ; however, it will not pull them. *Larva cannot be recast while active, meaning players should either build for low duration at the expense of and or try to maximize the amount of enemies caught by a single instance of Larva. **It's possible to overcome this problem with the augment equipped, allowing players to cut Larva's duration short and react to situational changes more easily. | max = | bugs = }} See Also * es:Larva (Habilidad) it:Larva Category:Nidus Category:Warframe Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities